reallifesuperherosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ergokinesis
Ergokinesis is the power to manipulate all forms of energy with the mind. One with this power can keep energy as potential or cause it to release itself sporadically. One with this power can negate potential energy, thus keeping oneself and others in continuous motion. One with this power can even generate energy perpetually, and thus have peak stamina and/or release the excess energy to fly or shoot bolts, blasts or rays. This power causes great strain upon the user, except for naturals. Even then, it is not as easily used as telekinesis. 1. Even though different energies have different properties, in 16 years of experience, all energy can be manifest through similar means. 2. Begin be learning to meditate. This practice does several things, first it is pretty healthy for people to do, and secondly, it facilitates mental exercise. Using visualization, is one of the easiest methods of first learning to use your psionic powers, through focus, and visualization. 3. Once you have learned some basic meditation training, you should be able to see inside your mind what you want to have happen. It is more important to visualize a final result than it is to visualize the process. *Important to keep in mind, while learning, visualizing the entire process will help your mind, and your energy learn the process to achieve a certain goal. Once you become much better with the seeing the final result and achieving it, you can quicken the process to simply willing the end result. 4. The concept of a Psi-Ball is the most basic form of general manipulation a person can begin to learn. Psi Energy is raw power, it has not be programmed or run through the filter of a concept. If you are capable of any psionic abilities what so ever, then in some form or another, you have psi energy, and anyone who has psi-energy can learn to focus it. The Actual Process #Begin by clearing your mind of daily clutter. This is done easiest by doing a deep breathing exercise for 10 to 15 breaths. You simply inhale through your nose for two seconds, hold your breath for two seconds, and then release it through the mouth for two seconds. When you have done several of these, return to normal breathing. #Hold your hands about eight inches apart. You can start closer if it is easier for you. Now in your minds eye, see your energy within your body and your mind as light. The color at this point is not terribly important. #Envision and feel/will this energy to slowly move through your body, up into your arms, and into your hands. You should have some sort of sensation physically denoting that the energy is in your hands. #Now see/envision/desire/will the energy to move from inside your hands into the space between forming a ball of energy. Again the color is not important, and neither is how it feels exactly. As a basic exercise, those details are minor thus far. #Now, envision/will the ball to become more compact, slowly press your palms together. #Now envision/will the ball to become larger, slowly move your palms apart. #Now, absorb the ball back into your body, and envision/will your energy to move back into its natural resting state. A Step Further #As you get better with the above simple exercise. Begin to remove steps. #Start by simply willing/desiring and energy ball to form between your hands. #Desire/will the ball to take on different colors, or tactile sensations. #Will the ball to exist as energy where you left it, despite removing your hands. Psi-Ball Mastery If you know what sort of abilities you have, you can begin using them with your psi-ball, for example: if you know you have photokinesis, you can begin envisioning photons entering your psi-ball, until all psi-energy is gone, and only light remains. Remember to use common sense, fire balls can be dangerous, and as would be gamma radiation balls. Keep in mind, that the ability to manipulate something does not mean you are guaranteed to be immune to it. Envision the energy ball growing and encompassing you, becoming a barrier of energy which is protective. Program/desire/will specific properties into an energy ball. Change it into an energy stick, or a ring of energy. Once you can do all of these basic things, the very basic foundation for any other use is now within your reach. Happy exploring. Category:Niqqaz Category:abilities